memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Man (episode)
The Pathfinder Project makes contact with Voyager again... and this time they transmit a hologram of Reginald Barclay to interact with the crew. However a certain group of aliens have seen a way to make a tidy profit. Summary :"Captain's log, stardate 54208.3. Last month's data stream from Starfleet never arrived, so the crew is looking forward to this one with even more anticipation than usual. We could all use some news from home." Walking through a corridor on , Tom Paris asks Harry Kim about the status of the latest Starfleet data stream. Kim says he's working on it, but Paris reminds him that he failed to recover last month's stream. Kim protests that that wasn't his fault. Arriving in astrometrics, Kim finds Seven of Nine, who announces that she's discovered why they have been unable to get any data from the stream: a hologram is encoded in the stream. Over Seven's protests, Kim burns out several relays when he transfers the stream to a holodeck. Later in the holodeck, Captain Kathryn Janeway is on hand for the big moment when they initiate the hologram Starfleet sent them. It's Reginald Barclay – or at least, a holographic simulation of him. Warm greetings are exchanged by all. The Barclay hologram explains that he's there to execute a plan that will return Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant within days. It involves simultaneously shooting a beam into two red giant stars, one nearby, and one in the Federation. This will create a geodesic fold in space that Voyager can travel through. A combination of modifications to Voyager's shields and inoculations for the crew will prevent harmful radiation from killing everyone on board. The Doctor lends the Barclay hologram his mobile emitter so that he can supervise in engineering. The Doctor doesn't believe that the inoculations will protect the crew as they're supposed to, but the hologram reassures the Doctor that they will work in combination with the shields. Back at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, the real Reginald Barclay is working on a problem. Neither of his last two attempts to transmit the Barclay hologram to Voyager has succeeded. Both times, the data stream ended at the same location, but long range sensors detect nothing out of the ordinary at that location. He becomes obsessed, and seems, at least to Pathfinder Project Commander Peter Harkins, paranoid. Harkins strongly suggests that Barclay take a week off. Instead, he creeps up on Counselor Deanna Troi, who is vacationing on a beach somewhere on Earth. At first she is alarmed that a patient has violated her privacy, but she soon realizes that Barclay needs help. She discovers that Barclay suspects that his ex-girlfriend, who recently dumped him and disappeared, may have compromised Pathfinder security. He used to tell her everything about the project. :"Captain's log, supplemental. With the help of the Barclay hologram, we've nearly completed the modifications to Voyager. As for Reg, he's becoming extremely popular with the crew." On Voyager, the Barclay hologram asks to include a report on his progress in the reply to the latest data stream. It is added and sent. But the reply is intercepted by a Ferengi ship. They play the hologram's message, which informs them that their scheme is going forward as planned. The Ferengi are delighted to learn that there are twenty percent more nanoprobes coming to them than they expected. Meanwhile, The Doctor is growing suspicious of the Barclay hologram, who is using the mobile emitter for other purposes and who seems to display overt hostility, even malevolence, towards the Doctor. The Doctor convinces Janeway to perform a diagnostic on the hologram. On Earth, Starfleet has detained Barclay's ex-girlfriend, Leosa, who is in fact a dabo girl, and not a teacher as she had told Barclay. Harkins and Troi manage to find out that she is in the employ of a Ferengi named Nunk. The Barclay hologram passes his diagnostic, and he and The Doctor make amends. The project is about to start. In astrometrics, Seven doubts that the shield modifications will protect the crew, but the Barclay hologram says that they will work in combination with the inoculations. When she calls the bridge to convey her concerns, the hologram reaches inside her head which causes her to fall unconscious. When the bridge replies, the hologram says, in Seven's voice, that there was a problem, but that it's corrected now. At Pathfinder, Leosa offhandedly remarks to Barclay that nanoprobes are worth a lot of latinum. This reveals the Ferengi game plan to Barclay, though he cannot figure out how they plan to get Seven of Nine from the Delta Quadrant to the Alpha. But when sensors discover a geodesic fold forming at the location where the data stream transmissions were intercepted, it all becomes apparent. But there's nothing they can do to stop the fold, nor can they warn Voyager to not enter it. Barclay and Troi try to brainstorm for a solution. On the Ferengi ship, Nunk receives a transmission. It seems to be from the Barclay hologram, and he's telling them to abort the plan. Voyager is on to them, has found a solution to the radiation problem, and will destroy whatever ship they find on the Ferengi's side of the geodesic fold. The only solution is to cut off the beam, unfolding the fold. And they do it. On Earth, the real Barclay ends the transmission. His plan worked. On Voyager they see the fold closing. The Barclay hologram entreats Janeway to continue, but she demurs – it's too dangerous. The hologram beams to an escape pod with the unconscious Seven and launches the pod toward the closing geodesic fold. Janeway orders Kim to beam them out of there. On the Ferengi ship, sensors pick up the escape pod. The Ferengi are excited. Perhaps their hologram has brought the ex-Borg woman to them in the pod. But sensors pick up nothing on board. Their plan has failed, which means no profits for them. :"Captain's log, supplemental. Seven of Nine has recovered from her injuries and Reg has been deactivated. Until we finish analyzing his program, his motivations remain a mystery." In the mess hall, Torres and Paris try to cheer Kim up. Back in San Francisco, Barclay is working on adding more security features to his hologram when Troi stops by. She insists that he go out on a double date with her, William Riker, and a friend of his, a teacher named Maril. At first he says no, but Troi convinces him that he's got to get out of the office and experience life again. He agrees. Memorable Quotes "I wouldn't want to be a third nacelle." : - Reginald Barclay "If you think my participation in the hoopla would be beneficial to others, then I'll comply." : - Seven, to Barclay hologram when he tells her that she's an inspiration "Imagine my disappointment when I discovered that Lieutenant Paris had eaten all the scrambled eggs. It was pure, unadulterated gluttony. Gastronomic conduct unbecoming a Starfleet officer. He ''knows it's my favorite breakfast, but he ate them anyway. We have an egg-mergency here, people! I want to know what you plan to do about it!" (Laughing) "''Maybe I can replicate some more, Captain." "Do it''!" : - '''Reginald Barclay Hologram' and Neelix, as the hologram imitates Janeway's voice and manner Background Information *One of the Ferengi says the line "I bet she gives great Oo-mox", referencing a line from Mel Brooks' Spaceballs where Dark Helmet says "I bet she gives great helmet" *Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #74 *This episode marks the final appearance of Commander Deanna Troi (Marina Sirtis) on the series. The three episodes of Star Trek: Voyager in which she appears are Sirtis's only Star Trek appearances without Jonathan Frakes. *The dress worn by Leosa is the same one worn by Fenna in . *When the Barclay hologram says that Seven is the first to break free of the Borg, that is not actually true. Jean-Luc Picard broke free of the Collective when he was assimilated to become Locutus in Best of Both Worlds. * This episode references several past episodes: while listing past failed attempts to get home, Paris mentions Arturis from Season 4's and the telepathic pitcher plant from Season 5's . Also, Barclay mentions that "the Romulans have always been interested in ''Voyager." This may be a reference to Season 1's . Once the nanoprobe plot is discovered, Barclay mentions that one of their uses is to bring dead tissue back to life, as performed on Neelix in . *The Iconians are mentioned in this episode. *In an error, Admiral Owen Paris is seen wearing a Vice Admiral's rank, not the 4 pips he was seen with in . *When reminding the holographic Barclay of their appointment for a game of golf on the holodeck, the Doctor suggests that they play "the back nine on Gedi Prime". The similar Geidi Prime is the homeworld of House Harkonnen in Frank Herbert's ''Dune universe. *The events of this episode represent the ninth time (aside from the series premiere) that the Voyager crew has a possibility of returning home. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.3, . *As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Special Guest Stars * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi Guest Stars * Richard Herd as Admiral Owen Paris * Richard McGonagle as Commander Peter Harkins * Michael William Rivkin as Nunk * Christopher Neiman as Yeggie * Frank Corsentino as Gegis * Sharisse Baker-Bernard as Leosa References apple pie; Arturis; Borg; Borg cube; ''Carolina'', USS; chocolate passion punch; Data; ; dabo; dabo girl; Dragons; ''Enterprise'', USS; Ferengi; Ferengi casino ship; geodesic fold; geodesic radiation; golf; Hirogen; Ferengi Rules of Acquisition; Grid 8; Grid 898; Kazon; La Forge, Geordi; latinum; Leosa; Malaysia; Maril; Market Street; MIDAS array; mobile emitter; nanoprobe; Nunk's Marauder; Pathfinder Project; Pebble Beach; Peterson, Captain; quantum slipstream drive; radiogenic vaccine; red giant; red giant 23139; Riker, William T.; Romulans; sector 39542; Starfleet Medical; telepathic pitcher plant; Tiburon; transwarp conduit; transwarp probe; verteron; Iconian; Vidiians External links * * Inside Man at StarTrek.com |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Eingeschleust fr:Inside Man nl:Inside Man